


Icarus

by Singittome



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Character Study, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singittome/pseuds/Singittome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's human to fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icarus

_Hey, Icarus!_

_Feathers and wax will do you no good_

_look at the Sun_

_It's human to fall._

::

It took you months to smile, but it only took you a moment to contemplate death.

Come on, boy, stand on the edge of a wall. Draw a thin line between sanity and lack of the latter, and cross it. There's no life, here. There is no exit, anywhere.

It's beautiful up here. The maze is almost alive, and for the first time, you see a sunrise. The artificial sun glieds lazily across the sky, without real warmth and you shiver. From up here, the walls almost appear to form a pattern. You can see the Glade, sleepy and drowsy boys preparing to do their chores, and you imagine that one of them is Alby, cursing under his breath trying to find you.

No one ever looks up. Up is good. It feels good to ascend, but it won't bring any of you anywhere. There is only one form of escape from here, and it seems that you're the only one who sees it. And you're only fifteen.

You take a small step forward until you're on the edge, and your toes are free in mid-air. If you were to write an epitaph, you would write about the scratching sound your rubber soles made when you dragged your feet closer and closer to the edge

. You don't know why people want to die with spread arms, but you want it too. Perhaps to hug life, or maybe death. Your shadow on the ground almost appears to have wings…

No remorse. No regrets. It's a lazy summer day…

You are going to die today. You jump, and earth slips from beneath your feet. You almost expect to fly, but in the last moment, you don't. Ground approaches you with a speed of light. The Grim Reaper chuckles. He will not have you.

Not today.


End file.
